Es un por supuesto, James
by WendiSalvatore
Summary: James y Lily tienen su primera cita y los dos esperan que sea perfecta, como en los cuentos de princesas, pero ellos no están en un cuento, están en la vida real…JxL
1. Mala, pero única

Books: Harry Potter.

Pareja: James Potter & Lily Evans.

Periodo del tiempo: Época de los Merodeadores, séptimo curso.

Resumen: James y Lily tienen su primera cita y los dos esperan que sea perfecta, como en los cuentos de princesas, pero ellos no están en un cuento, están en la vida real…JxL

Todo este mundo pertenece a J.K Rowling y yo no gano NADA escribiendo esto, por desgracia.

Es un por supuesto, James.

Estoy feliz, pero rematadamente loca. La respuesta del porqué estoy así, es que tras haber conocido al verdadero James, he decidido darle una oportunidad.

Hoy, 14 de Febrero de 1978, tengo mi primera cita con James Potter. No soy tonta, y sé que más de la mitad del colegio esta pendiente de lo que pasa. Pero eso no me afecta, porque James me gusta, mucho, y la verdad es que debo admitir que ha madurado. Ya no hechiza a los alumnos por los pasillos, ni siquiera a Severus, o al menos lo hace cuando yo no estoy cerca, para que no me entere, aunque sí que me entero, pero no me enfado, porque me gusta y cuando esto sucede, no ves los defectos que tiene tu enamorado, porque para ti, para mí, todo lo que tiene que ver con el es _**maravilloso**_.

Pero esto, a él no se lo digo, porque una tiene su dignidad y no está de más ver como James se esfuerza para que me enamore de él; ignorando que ya lo estoy, y con toda mi alma, además.

Con motivo del día de San Valentín, hoy nos dejan salir del colegio y James me va a llevar a Hogsmeade, no es una idea muy original que digamos, pero no me importa ¡Tengo una cita con James! Cualquier lugar al que vallamos es perfecto.

Estoy en el vestíbulo, esperando a James. De pronto le veo aparecer, va hermoso lindo, ni feo, ni demasiado guapo, porque sinceramente _**temo**_. Sí, temo que vuelva a ser el James arrogante y detestable al que tanto odiaba, y que ahora por algún motivo que desconozco ha desaparecido.

— Hola —Me saludo James entrecortadamente.

— Hola —Repuse desconcentrada, los ojos de James puestos en mi, mirándome, me ponían extremadamente nerviosa.

Nos pusimos en la fila de estudiantes que esperaban la autorización de Filch para salir del castillo. A veces veía como James, de vez en cuando me miraba y sonreía. Cuando salimos al exterior vi como James miraba el campo de Quidditch sonriendo sinceramente, con esa sonrisa que nos dirigía solo a Sirius, a mí y en una que otra ocasión a Remus.

Este gesto me enterneció mucho, James amaba el Quidditch, amaba volar, fugazmente recordé mi primera clase de vuelo y recordé también como cuando casi caí de mi escoba, James me ayudo a mantener el equilibrio.

Sinceramente, nunca le había agradecido por haberme ayudado en ese momento y pensé que debía de hacerlo ahora, aunque hubieran pasado siete años, desde que ocurrió aquello.

— Gracias— Le dije, él me miró y pude comprobar por su expresión, confusa, que no había comprendido el por qué de mis palabras— Acabo de recordar la vez en que en nuestra primera clase de vuelo evitaste que me callera de mi escoba, nunca te había agradecido aquel gesto.

Vi, confusa, la manera en que James se sonrojó y con voz baja mirando al suelo, me dijo No tienes porque Lily . El camino hacia Hogsmeade fue silencioso y cuando digo silencioso, me refiero al hecho de que por más que yo intente conversar con él, James parecía empeñado en no hablarme. Lo único que hacía era mirarme, sonreír y después sonrojarse y desviar la mirada, gestos que me parecieron muy tiernos los primeros minutos, pero que al cabo de un rato, me resultaron exasperantes.

Conmigo, James siempre había sido muy extrovertido y hablador, pero ese día parecía haberse quedado mudo, y sinceramente, eso me pareció extremadamente _**est**__**ú**__**pido**_.

Una vez que hubimos llegado a Hogsmeade, intente suavizar el ambiente y charlar con James, de nuevo.

— Y ¿A dónde me va a llevar el señorito? — Le pregunte con una gran sonrisa.

Él me miro confundido y con temor me contesto.

— Si quieres podríamos ir a tomar un café a Madame Pudipié, pensé que tal vez te gustaría— He de confesar, que odio ese lugar, pensé en decírselo a James, pero realmente no pude hacerle eso, por lo que asentí con la cabeza, _**firme**_. James me gustaba muchísimo, nadie podría negar ese hecho, acababa de demostrar que era y es verdad.

— Bueno, pues vamos, no podemos perder el tiempo aquí parados ¿No? — Esta vez le dedique otro tipo de sonrisa, una tímida y él de nuevo se sonrojó y miro hacia delante.

Por más que estaba poniendo de mi parte, la cita estaba siendo un completo desastre y la manera de actuar de James me estaba haciendo sentir muy _**inc**__**ó**__**moda**_.

Cuando ya estábamos cerca de salón de té, nos encontramos con Frank y Alice.

— Hola chicos, ¿De dónde venís tan contentos? — Les pregunte a ambos, mi amiga Alice me había contado que ese día, al igual que yo, tenía una cita con Frank. Me alegró mucho ver que su salida estaba teniendo mucho más éxito que la nuestra.

— Venimos de Dervish & Banges, ¿Y vosotros? ¿A dónde vais tan sonrojaditos? — Juré, tras oír eso, que la mataría. Pero no me dio tiempo a contestarle su pregunta, porque James lo hizo por mí, parecía que podía conversar como una persona normal con todo el mundo, menos conmigo.

— Vamos al salón de té de Madame Pudipié— Contestó, haciendo que Alice empezara a reírse ruidosamente.

— ¡Qué gracioso! Es _**imposible**_ que Lily vaya a ese lugar, lo odia. Siempre me está diciendo que es terriblemente cursi y que allí solo van las idiotas sin cerebro que creen que lo único importante en la vida es tener un novio.

— No. Yo no pienso eso, bueno, la verdad es que sí, pero no pasa nada, no me importa ir— Esto último lo dije mirando a James, que se sonrojó por décima vez esa tarde y volvió la cara para mirar hacia otro lado.

Alice me miró con sorpresa y supe que había comprendido hasta el último detalle y que tras comprenderlo le asusto el hecho de pensar que cuando llegara a Hogwarts, la mataría por bocazas. Y he de admitir que no se había equivocado, había acertado completamente al pensar que la mataría.

— Bueno, pues nosotros nos vamos— Dijo Alice finalmente, deprisa, viendo venir mi enfado. Ella era la única que sabía que yo estaba enamorada de James desde hacía un mes más o menos.

Cuando Frank y Alice desaparecieron de mi vista, me gire para ver a James, que ahora miraba con interés el suelo y al ver que me había volteado para mirarle en voz baja me dijo:

— Podemos ir a otra parte, a dónde tú quieras, no me importa— Y entonces supe que aunque James estuviera extraño, raro y avergonzado, le quería de la misma manera que horas antes e incluso en este momento lo quería aún más. Sabía que me necesitaba, _**necesitaba**_ mi cariño.

— No, tranquilo, el salón de té no esta tan mal, ¡Vamos, o nos quedaremos sin mesas! — Y de esta manera reemprendimos el camino hacia el salón.

En unos minutos llegamos allí. Era un sitio pequeño y caluroso, donde todo parecía estar decorado con flecos y lazos y tal y como yo ya sabía, los que estaban sentados en las mesas, no hacían mas que cogerse las manos y besarse como _**vehementes**_, sin ningún disimulo.

El local estaba adornado con motivo del día de San Valentín, había unos querubines encima de las mesas que lanzaba confeti de color, obviamente rosa, sobre sus ocupantes.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas libres, que ya de por sí no eran muchas. Pronto llegó Madame Pudipié para atendernos.

— ¿Qué os traigo, queridos? — Nos preguntó.

—Dos cafés, por favor— Le pedí rápidamente, sin preguntarle a James.

En cuanto volvimos a quedarnos solos, por tercera o cuarta vez en lo que iba de tarde intente entablar una conversación con James, en la que él no se limitara a asentir con la cabeza y a responder mis preguntas como si estuviera en medio de un interrogatorio.

— El lugar no está tan mal al fin y al cabo ¿Verdad? — Le sonreí.

— Pues no— Me respondió y tras esto se volvió a formar un incomodo silencio, que yo de nuevo intente romper.

— Pronto habrá partido de Quidditch ¿No, James?

— Si— Me contesto sin mirarme.

—Y ¿Contra quién jugareis esta vez? — ¡Que alguien me saque de aquí, esto es _**incomod**__**í**__**simo**_!

— Contra Ravenclaw— Y de nuevo silencio y más silencio.

Como no hablamos, el tiempo se me hacia eterno, por eso mismo intente tomarme rápido el café, para salir de allí cuanto antes.

La cita cada vez iba a peor y la verdad es que no estaba enfadada por eso, me molestaba, pero solo eso. Lo que realmente me preocupaba era James, tenía la impresión de que le ocurría algo por más que intentara ocultármelo.

Salimos del salón de té y nos dirigimos a una plaza, cuando llegamos decidí plantarle cara. No podía soportar el hecho de que James estuviera mal, triste y deprimido. Si el sentía malestar, yo también, así es el _**amor**_, nadie puede negarlo.

Nos sentamos en uno de los bancos de la plaza, que por cierto estaba preciosa cubierta de nieve de la nevada que había habido aquella noche.

— James ¿Qué te pasa? Estás extraño, sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿Verdad? — Le dije sonriendo levemente.

— Estoy bien, Lily. Solo es que no quiero decir nada que pueda estropear nuestra cita, aunque me parece que eso ya lo he hecho— Podía ver en sus ojos la sinceridad de sus palabras. Y pensar que yo estaba preocupada porque creía que le pasaba algo grave ¡Esta nervioso! Solo eso "Está nervioso porque no quiere que nada salga mal" pensé aliviada.

—James, no estás estropeando la cita, no me importa que no hables, mientras…— Llegados a este punto, decidí sincerarme con James, al fin y al cabo, el también había sido sincero con migo—…pueda estar contigo.

James alzo las cejas sorprendido, con gesto de incredulidad.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Lily? — Me pregunto emocionado.

— A que hace semanas que me enamore de ti, James— Vi, azorada y feliz, como una sonrisa de dibujaba lentamente en su rostro, y no pude resistirme, me acerque a él, a su rostro, _**decidida **_y le besé.

Nos besamos_**. Juntos**_.

Y se me hizo gracioso pensar que aunque la cita había resultado un desastre, lo único que yo quería que ocurriese, efectivamente había pasado. No había sido incomodo besar a James, como casi todo en nuestra cita.

Finalmente, nos separamos, sonrientes. Y James con confianza, pudo por fin hablar sin que yo tuviera que preguntarle nada.

— Entonces, aunque nuestra primera cita haya sido un desastre ¿Serias mi novia? —Contenta, me alejé de James lentamente, para coger del suelo nieve y hacer una bola y lánzasela en la cabeza.

— ¡Eh! ¿Eso es un no, Lily? — James me miro contrariado y yo rebosante de felicidad, corrí hacia la fuente que había en el medio de la plaza y le grité:

— _**Es un por supuesto, James.**_

Desde ese día me considero de dos maneras:

» Me considero una persona rematadamente loca y me considero la persona más rematadamente feliz del mundo, porque quizás no pueda decir que mi primera cita fue perfecta, ni normal, pero si puedo decir que fue única e _**irrepetible**_.

_¡Hola! Espero que os haya gustado el one-chapter. Estoy empezando a cogerle el gusto, ya tengo cuatro._

_Solo deciros que espero que me comentéis, porque si recibo diez comentarios, escribiré la cita desde el punto de vista de James, ya la tengo pensada…_

_Así que comentadme, aunque solo escribáis un simple: ¡Me gusta! Jajaja_

_Besos Wendy :)_


	2. Todo saldrá bien

Books: Harry Potter.

Pareja: James Potter & Lily Evans.

Periodo del tiempo: Época de los Merodeadores, séptimo curso.

Resumen: James y Lily tienen su primera cita y los dos esperan que sea perfecta, como en los cuentos de princesas, pero ellos no están en un cuento, están en la vida real…JxL

Todo este mundo pertenece a J.K Rowling y yo no gano NADA escribiendo esto, por desgracia.

_**Es un por supuesto, James.**_

* * *

><p>Estoy tan rebosante de alegría que no puedo parar de sonreír, son las ocho de la mañana del 14 de Febrero de 1978 y estoy vestido y dispuesto, feliz. Hoy mi vida va a cambiar completamente, Lily acepto a tener una cita conmigo después de todos mis intentos por conquistarla. Va a salir todo <em><strong>perfecto<strong>_, estoy seguro de ello. Me levanto de la cama y abro todas las ventanas, los chicos aún duermen, pero a mí me da igual despertarles, hoy todo va a salir bien. Remus se levanta tranquilamente y comienza a hacer su cama, Peter se dirige al baño a lavarse la cara y Sirius, Sirius coge su almohada y me la tira a la cabeza, suerte que la logre esquivar a tiempo, sonreí divertido.

— Deja de sonreír de una vez, Cornamenta, me alegro por ti, tío. De verdad, pero algunos tenemos sueño— Me dice Canuto con voz ronca, y vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

Recojo la almohada que me ha lanzado y empiezo a darle golpes con ella.

— Levántate ya, en media hora he quedado con Lily y necesito tu apoyo, Canuto. Necesito convertirme en el dueño de su corazón— Le cojo de un brazo y lo saco a rastras de la cama, el cae al suelo y se levanta rápidamente, malhumorado.

— Valla, ahora encima de estúpido enamorado, Lily te ha convertido en un poeta "Necesito convertirme en el dueño de su corazón"— Me imita Sirius, pero no me enfado, es más, me rio, hoy nada puede salir mal.

— Hoy es el día Canuto, lo presiento— Les digo a mis tres amigos, dado que Remus y Peter ya han terminado de arreglarse y vestirse.

— Pues yo presiento que lo vas a estropear, como haces siempre— Susurro Sirius aun enfadado, nunca le ha gustado levantarse temprano.

— Eso no es cierto, Lily me ha dado una oportunidad y no pienso estropearla, ella ahora es mi amiga ¿Verdad, Remus?— Pero Remus no asiente y me dice que Lily se va a enamorar perdidamente de mi, como yo quería. Al contrario me dice con voz pausada:

— Creo, James, que si has logrado hacer tantos avances en tu relación con Lily este año, deberías tener cuidado en no estropearlo con uno de tus comentarios— Y con esa simple frase mis amigos me deja _**intranquilo. **_Hace cinco minutos estaba seguro de que todo iba a salir como en un sueño, pero ahora no sé ni que pensar.

— ¿Qué tipo de comentarios creéis que podrían estropear nuestra cita? — Les pregunto a mis amigos con la esperanza de que tal vez pueda remediar el hecho de ser aún un poco, solo un poco idiota frente a ella.

— Tranquilo James —Me dice Remus con una sonrisa— Has madurado este año, todos nos hemos dado cuenta, incluida Lily y realmente dudo mucho que estropees la cita — Sentenció.

— Más que nada porque has ensayado cada tema y palabra durante tres años— Canuto, ya despierto del todo y desde el baño me dirigió una de sus sonrisas burlonas que tanto me tranquilizaban. Pero esta vez fue diferente, realmente me estaba empezando a preocupar el hecho de que la cita saliese mal.

— Pero chicos ¿Y si la cita es horrible y Lily vuelve a odiarme? — Les pregunte mientras miraba mi reloj, quedaban quince minutos para la hora a la que acorde quedar con Lily, debía marcharme enseguida.

— La pelirroja ya no te ve con los ojos con los que te miraba antes Cornamenta, o ¿Es qué no te has dado cuenta? — Esta frase de Remus me tranquilizo un poco, el conocía bien a Lily y si él pensaba que la cita saldría bien, lo _**har**__**í**__**a**_.

— Esta bien, pues ya os contaré como ha ido cuando vuelva, Adiós chicos— Les dije sonriente.

— Suerte, James— Me dijo Peter sonriendo y con un asentimiento de cabeza me despedí de ellos y salí de la habitación, me quede parado en el pasillo, fuera de nuestro cuarto, pensando en que Remus tenía razón, Lily ya no me trataba igual que antes. Me dispuse a bajar las escaleras cuando desde el otro lado de la puerta escuche decir a Peter tímidamente a Remus:

— No sé, chicos, cuando James esta con Lily suele decir muchas tonterías y eso podría arruinar su cita— Sin escuchar más eche a correr escaleras abajo, solo tenía diez minutos para llegar a donde la cita.

Mientras caminaba por los atajos y pasillos desiertos que los chicos y yo habíamos descubierto años antes, no pude evitar pensar que Peter tenía algo de razón, cuando Lily está cerca mía suelo comportarme como un idiota. De esta forma decidí que intentaría _**omitir**_ todos los comentarios estúpidos que se me ocurrieran.

Caminaba ya por el ultimo pasillo antes de girar y encontrarme cara a cara con Lily, cuando vi como Snape venia andando desde el otro extremo del corredor, sorprendentemente, hacía mi.

— Vaya Potter, hoy estas más feo que de costumbre, una pena, en cuanto Lily te vea va a querer salir corriendo— Con una media sonrisa arrogante seguimos caminando, cada uno hacia un lado distinto, fingí que sus palabras no me afectaron lo más mínimo, pero desgraciadamente, estaba demasiado nervioso como para responderle burlonamente o simplemente hechizarle, asqueroso Snape.

Voy a llevar a Lily a Hosmeage con motivo de San Valentín, podría haberla llevado a cualquiera de los pasadizos que habíamos descubierto Los Merodeadores, pero esa no era buena idea dado que intento que ella piense que soy responsable y maduro. Pensé en llevarla a las tres escobas, pero entonces se me ocurrió preguntarle a Marlene, una amiga de Lily, a dónde le gustaría que la llevaran en una cita y ella me respondió muy contenta que le encantaría ir al salón de té de Madame Pudipié. Así que, aunque ese lugar me parezca patético horrible, haré el esfuerzo de ir, por Lily, siempre por ella, cualquier cosa.

Por fin llegue al vestíbulo y allí la vi, sonriéndome. Tenía su lindo cabello rojo oscuro recogido en una coleta que le llegaba hasta los hombros y sus ojos se veían más _**asombrosamente**_ verde de lo normal, si era posible.

— Hola — La saludé entrecortadamente, realmente estaba muy nervioso, no debería de hablar mucho o terminaría fastidiándola.

— Hola — Me contesto apartando un poco la vista, ¿Habría hecho algo incorrecto?

Nos pusimos en la fila de estudiantes que esperaban la autorización de Filch para salir del castillo. La miraba, no podía evitarlo, el solo verla ahí, a mi lado, me hacía sentirme especial, quería decírselo, realmente quería hacerlo, lo intente por varias veces, pero siempre terminaba acobardándome al recordar las palabras de Peter. "Todo debe salir bien" Me repetí mentalmente. Después de unos minutos logramos salir al exterior, logré visualizar el campo de Quidditch y sonreí, volar era sencillo para mí. Nunca me ponía nervioso el hacerlo, al contrario que al hablar con Lily. Ojala existiera un libro que te dijera que debes decir en una cita con una chica o mejor aun en una cita con Lily, seguramente lo que haría que en una cita una chica se enamorara de ti, con Lily haría que se enfadase.

— Gracias —Me dijo Lily de pronto, la miré confuso, no había hecho nada por lo que ella tuviera que darme las gracias— Acabo de recordar la vez en que en nuestra primera clase de vuelo evitaste que me callera de mi escoba, nunca te había agradecido aquel gesto.

Recordaba perfectamente lo ocurrido aquel día, había evitado que se cayera solo para que me debiera una, si lo supiera ahora se enfadaría conmigo seguramente, por eso, por segunda vez en la mañana callé.

— No tienes porque Lily— Le respondí mirando al suelo, estaba seguro de que si la miraba, no podría evitar decirle la verdad.

El camino hacia Hogsmeade fue silencioso, intentaba no decir nada inadecuado, pero eso solo causaba un silencio incomodo, al principio Lily sonreía cuando me quedaba callado, pero al rato dejo de hacerlo para mirar hacia otro lado, no volvió a mirarme y entonces me di cuenta de que aun no diciendo nada, lo estaba estropeando _**todo**_.

Una vez que hubimos llegado a Hogsmeade, Lily se giró hacia mí.

— Y ¿A dónde me va a llevar el señorito? — Me regaló una gran sonrisa y yo confundido por el hecho de que después del incomodo silencio me sonriera le respondí con temor.

— Si quieres podríamos ir a tomar un café a Madame Pudipié, pensé que tal vez te gustaría— Lo dije de esa manera, pues tal vez Lily no tuviera los mismos gustos que su amigo y yo no quería llevarla a un lugar horrible para ella y hacerle pasar un rato. Asintió con la cabeza, firme. Y yo me sentí tremendamente _**aliviado**_. Tal vez no sería todo tan malo en nuestra cita, el lugar le parecía correcto.

— Bueno, pues vamos, no podemos perder el tiempo aquí parados ¿No? —Me dirigió una sonrisa tímida tan hermosa que no pude hacer otra cosa que miro hacia delante.

Por más que intentaba decir algo normal y maduro no podía, mi cerebro se había quedado repentinamente en blanco. Lily me solía poner nervioso siempre, pero siempre se me ocurría algún tema del que hablar con ella, nunca me había ocurrido esto. Sabía que la estaba haciendo sentir incómoda y quería evitar eso, pero simple y llanamente no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Cuando ya estábamos cerca de salón de té, nos encontramos con Frank y Alice.

— Hola chicos, ¿De dónde venís tan contentos? — Les preguntó Lily a ambos, me alegro encontrárnoslos allí, tal vez podríamos hablar de ellos, aunque no me pareció muy maduro y correcto el hacerlo, por lo que descarte la idea de inmediato. Ambos venían sonrientes por lo que supuse que su cita estaba teniendo más éxito que la nuestra.

— Venimos de Dervish & Banges, ¿Y vosotros? ¿A dónde vais tan sonrojaditos? — El oír esto me hizo sonreír, Alice era una chica increíblemente divertida, me alegraba por Frank, el al igual que yo de Lily, _**siempre**_ había estado enamorado de ella. El hecho de verles me hizo dejar de pensar en que estaba en una cita con Lily, y pude hablar con normalidad, sin miedo a decir ninguna grosería.

— Vamos al salón de té de Madame Pudipié— Contesté y vi sorprendido como Alice empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

— ¡Qué gracioso! Es imposible que Lily vaya a ese lugar, lo odia. Siempre me está diciendo que es terriblemente cursi y que allí solo van las idiotas sin cerebro que creen que lo único importante en la vida es tener un novio— Me quede de piedra, debería de haber comprendido que a Lily no le gustaban las cosas cursis como a Marlene, realmente Peter tenía toda la razón, la cita iba a ser un desastre.

— No. Yo no pienso eso, bueno, la verdad es que sí, pero no pasa nada, no me importa ir— Me dijo Lily mirándome, volví la cara para mirar hacia otro lado.

Debía de arreglar de alguna manera mi gran metedura de pata, pensé en decirle a Lily que podríamos ir también a Dervish & Banges, pero me pareció tan poco original que decidí dejarla a ella escoger, no quería volver a equivocarme.

— Bueno, pues nosotros nos vamos— Dijo Alice finalmente, deprisa.

Miré al suelo, desee con toda mi alma que Lily no pensara que era un cursi idiota. Cuando Frank y Alice desaparecieron de nuestra vista, Lily se giró hacía mi, al verla mirándome en voz baja le dije lo que tenía pensado decirle, intentando no parecer muy sumiso.

— Podemos ir a otra parte, a dónde tú quieras, no me importa— Me sonrió dulcemente, cosa me tranquilizo, _**algo**_.

— No, tranquilo, el salón de té no esta tan mal, ¡Vamos, o nos quedaremos sin mesas! —Sin duda, Lily era la persona más comprensiva y atenta de este planeta, no por nada la quería más que a mi vida.

En unos minutos llegamos al salón de té. Era un sitio pequeño y caluroso, donde todo parecía estar decorado con flecos y lazos, los que estaban sentados en las mesas estaban cogidos de las manos y besándose, me arrepentí enseguida de haberla llevado a aquel lugar, Remus ya me había advertido de que no debía presionarla.

El local estaba adornado con motivo del día de San Valentín, había unos querubines encima de las mesas que lanzaba confeti de color, obviamente rosa, sobre sus ocupantes.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas libres, que ya de por sí no eran muchas. Pronto llegó Madame Pudipié para atendernos.

— ¿Qué os traigo, queridos? — Nos preguntó.

—Dos cafés, por favor— Le pidió Lily rápidamente, sin preguntarme. Cosa que no me molesto lo más mínimo, no estaba seguro de si podría haber, ni si quiera, contestarle.

En cuanto volvimos a quedarnos solos, Lily me habló, sin duda intentando que hablara con ella, pero desgraciadamente, yo no estaba lo suficientemente tranquilo como para hacerlo.

— El lugar no está tan mal al fin y al cabo ¿Verdad? — Me sonrió, estaba seguro de que estaba haciendo un record en dedicarme sus sonrisas más lindas, pero en vez de tranquilizarme, sus perfectas sonrisas solo me ponían más nervioso.

— Pues no—Le respondí y tras esto se volvió a formar un incomodo silencio, que yo de nuevo fui incapaz de romper.

— Pronto habrá partido de Quidditch ¿No, James?

— Si— Le contesté mirando la mesa.

—Y ¿Contra quién jugareis esta vez? — Realmente quería decir algo ingenioso como "Qué más da contra quien juguemos, ganare por ti Lily y te dedicare la victoria" Pero nuevamente, decidí callar.

— Contra Ravenclaw— Dije y de nuevo silencio.

La cita cada vez iba a peor, nos tomamos rápidamente los cafés y salimos del salón de té. Nos dirigimos a una plaza que había en el centro de Hogsmeade, al llegar nos sentamos en uno de los bancos de la plaza, que estaba cubierta de nieve de la nevada que había habido aquella noche, era un lugar bastante romántico, pensé decírselo, pero me callé.

— James ¿Qué te pasa? Estás extraño, sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿Verdad? —Me sonrió levemente, decidí en contárselo todo en cuestión de segundos, no podía ocultarle nada a Lily y menos si me miraba examinándome con sus ojos verdes como la hierba en primavera.

— Estoy bien, Lily. Solo es que no quiero decir nada que pueda estropear nuestra cita, aunque me parece que eso ya lo he hecho— Lily pareció relajarse ante mi respuesta y yo pensé que por una vez en la cita había hecho bien al contestarle _**sinceramente**_.

—James, no estás estropeando la cita, no me importa que no hables, mientras…—Paro de hablar un segundo para luego añadir—…pueda estar contigo.

Alcé las cejas sorprendido, con gesto de incredulidad ¿A qué se refería? No sería que…

— ¿A qué te refieres, Lily? —Le pregunté con un deje de emoción en mi voz.

— A que hace semanas que me enamore de ti, James—Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se dibujaba lentamente en mi rostro, y feliz vi como se acercaba lentamente hacía mí, intuyendo sus intenciones me acerqué a ella y increíblemente ¡Nos besamos!_** Ambos**_.

No la obligue a hacerlo, no le robe el beso, ella quiso besarme.

Finalmente, nos separamos, sonrientes. Todos mis nervios se esfumaron tras besarla, ella me quería, eso era lo importante. Me quería a pesar de mis estúpidos comentarios, me quería a mí, al Potter maduro, pero a la vez también burlo y un poco infantil.

— Entonces, aunque nuestra primera cita haya sido un desastre ¿Serias mi novia? — Vi como Lily se alejo lentamente de mí para coger del suelo nieve y hacer una bola y lanzármela en la cabeza.

— ¡Eh! ¿Eso es un no, Lily? —La miré contrariado y mis nervios volvieron a salir a flote, ella corrió hacia la fuente que había en el medio de la plaza ante mi atenta mirada y me gritó:

— _**Es un por supuesto, James**_ — Mis nervios volvieron a irse y durante lo que quedo de tarde volví a ser simplemente James, el James de siempre, el bromista y cariñoso que la amaba desde hacía años.

Días después me enteré de que si me hubiera quedado un rato más tras la puerta de nuestro dormitorio escuchando la conversación de mis amigos, habría oído a Remus contestando a Peter con un simple:

» No sabes nada, Pet. Ayer hoy a Lily diciéndole a Alice que realmente estaba enamorada de James y que estaba ansiosa por que llegara el día de la cita.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! Espero que os haya gustado el punto de vista de James. <em>

_Solo deciros que espero que me comentéis, porque me haríais muy feliz._

_No sé si os gustará como hice al James tímido, pero a mí personalmente me gusto bastante el final del fics._

_¡Ah! Y por cierto, si quieren háganme el favor a ver si les gusta este video que hice __.com/watch?v=KEcCL84sVxw_

_Así que comentadme, aunque solo escribáis un simple: ¡Estuvo lindo! Jajaja _

_Besos Wendy :)_


End file.
